Reader in Wonderland
by Katherine98-chan
Summary: Rabbits aren't usually bluish in colour. Nor do they wear clothes and have a pocket watch and certainly don't go "Shit!" or "I CAN'T BE LATE!" either. Who knew there was something under that tree in the Flower Field. Curiouser and curiouser! (Story made to kill time: Donquixote Family version of Alice in Wonderland)
1. Down the Rabbit-hole

Chapter 1: Down the Rabbit-hole

You sat in the Flower Field. Dressrosa was actually very peaceful. Especially at this time of day. You looked up at the white clouds in the sky.

"Heehee. That one looks like a flamingo."

You sat up and gazed at the flowers. Something hopping about at the corner of your eye caught your attention. Light blue rabbit ears stuck out from the tall flowers.

A light blue rabbit stood up. You were about to lie back down when you froze. Rabbits don't have steampunk clothes or pocket watches. And they certainly don't go "Shit!" or "I CAN'T BE LATE!" either.

The rabbit ran and you gave chase on impulse. The rabbit ran towards a tree before disappearing out of sight.

"Where did Rabbit-kun go?"

There was a hole under the tree. You peered into the hole. The loose soil gave way and you fell down into the hole.

You hit the floor hard and rubbed your head as you examined your surroundings. The four walls were made of a grey stone, similar to the stone walls of the palace back in Dressrosa. The room was a long and plain corridor lined with many doors. You tried all the doors. They were locked. The wall furthest from you was covered by a purple curtain.

A round glass table was at the end of the corridor nearest to you. On the table, was a small gold key, a small vial with a label 'Drink Me'. You approached the curtain. You drew back the curtains to reveal a small door at your feet. The door was so small that you had to kneel down on all fours to see the door up close. The door was slightly bigger than your hands. There's absolutely no way you could fit through.

"Shit! I'm going to be late!" You heard a voice from the other side of the door.

"Rabbit-kun!" You tried to open the door, but it was locked.

_The vial!_ You remembered. You were still suspicious about its contents. It could be poison or something. You licked a drop of the liquid from your finger. You shrunk a little. You lost a third of a height but was still at least thrice the size of the door. You drank the half of the contents of the vial. You shrunk to the size of the door. Just nice. You tried the door. It was still locked. You mentally cursed yourself for forgetting to unlock the door first.

At the base of the table, there was a small cake which had the label 'Eat Me'.

You eat one and immediately shot up. Your head hits the ceiling. Your fingers were too big to pick up the tiny key, so you kicked the small door open. The door was now opened. You drank the rest of the contents. After shrinking to a size that just fits the door, you leave the corridor.

Entering the door, you find yourself in a forest with many signboards pointing all over the place.


	2. Looking Around

Chapter 2: Looking around

You followed the sign which had a symbol of a rabbit holding a pocket watch.

You could see a small wooden cottage at a distance. Approaching the cottage you found the Rabbit. The rabbit changed into a young man with long spiky light blue hair, a black full body black-colored coat with gold-colored metal rings on the arms and chest, and black and gold-colored metal gears on the elbows, and matching black boots. The man sports a black ninja mask, which is connected to a pair of blue goggles, covering half of his face.

As you approached the Rabbit, erm Steampunk man, he immediately scolded you. "(Insert random name)! Where have you been?! Where are my hat and gloves? I'm going to be late! Shoo shoo! Go back into the house and don't come out until you find them!"

"Excuse me?" You were startled by the man's sudden demand.

"Don't talk back to me, maid. Hurry up!" He shoved you into the house.

_Sheesh_. You were mistaken as that man's maid. You looked around the house. You couldn't find any hat or gloves. Searching the tables, you found a box with those small biscuits you saw earlier with 'Eat Me' on them. You shrugged your shoulders and took a nibble, hoping you'd grow just a bit.

You shot up and hit the ceiling. "Ow!"

"(Random name)! Hurry up will you?!" Mr. Steampunk demanded from outside.

Your foot had blocked the door and your arms blocked most of the windows. The only way into the house was through the chimney.

"Baby 5!"

"Hai, Gladius-sama?" You could hear a girl's voice.

"Get that… that THING out of my house!"

You peeked through the window. The maid was a curly black haired woman with a maid outfit. Her arm turned into a large gun!

You kicked the walls of the house down. The wall broke down and you managed to get out. The maid jumped towards your face. Her leg had turned into a cannon and she shot something into your mouth.

In a panic, you ran as far as you can away from that maid. As you ran, you felt your surroundings becoming bigger and bigger.

* * *

><p>You eventually reach a giant mushroom somewhere in the forest. Sitting on top was a tall, fair-skinned, lean, yet muscular man with short dark hair, a beard, sideburns, and sunglasses. From his sideburns on, his facial hair grew horizontally. On his cheek it grew downwards with a pointed end.<p>

He wore a white knee-length trench coat that had a quilted design which stopped just below his waist (where the coat then had a plain design), along with two black pockets slightly above the chest on either side and black gloves.

"Excuse me? Hello?" You called out to the man. He turned to face you. There was a half-eaten hamburger on the side of his face.

The reply you got was a hit on your head by the man's bamboo stick, which you have no idea from where it came from.

"OWW!"

"How rude of you. You must address me as Vergo-san."

"Vergo-san, could you help me regain my original height?"

Vergo pointed to the mushroom. One side would make you bigger and the other side would make you smaller.

You broke off a bit of each side. You licked the piece in your right hand. You shot up until your head was above the trees of the forest. There was a palace a distance away! Ah, but you were still very big, and not your original height. You licked the piece in your left hand. You shrunk to your original height.

You were about to thank Vergo-san, but he had disappeared. You shrugged your shoulders and kept the two pieces of mushroom in separate pockets of your pants.

You followed the path deeper into the forest.


	3. The Trafalgar Cat

Chapter 3: The Trafalgar Cat

"Where am I?" You were getting frustrated. It feels like you have walked in circles! It was getting dark. The signboards in the forest weren't helpful. "Anywhere", "Nowhere", "Somewhere" were some of the many signs you saw.

You paused and looked at the trees. Something was grinning at you. A pair of curious grey eyes stared at you. The creature revealed itself. It was a white cat with brown spots. "Cats don't grin." You rubbed her eyes.

"But I can." The white cat turned into a tall and slim young man with dark blue hair, a white fur hat with brown spots, a black-sleeved and hooded yellow hoodie with its sleeves rolled up and light blue jeans with spots at the knee and ankle areas similar like his hat. His arms and fingers had tattoos on them. "DEATH" was written on his long slender fingers.

"What's a beautiful lady like you, doing out here alone? I'm Law." He offered you his hand.

"(Name)." You reply him. His hand had detached from his body. You shrieked, alarmed.

Law used his other hand to cover his ears. His hand reattached itself to it's original position. "Ow. I can do this too. Room…" A blue dome surrounded you. Law took out a sword from who-knows-where and slashed you. "Shambles." Your upper body and legs were separated. "What the hell?! Put me back!"

Law moved his hands and you were back to your original shape.

"Would you tell me, please, which way I ought to go from here?"

"That depends a good deal on where you want to get to."

"I don't much care where-"

"Then it doesn't matter which way you go."

"As long as I get SOMEWHERE." You added as an explanation.

"Oh, you're sure to do that, if you only walk long enough."

Law paused before he grinned at her again. "I know! Why don't you visit the executives?" 4 paths appeared. Each had a signboard with a different symbol: A Spade, a Heart, a Club and a Diamond.

"But I don't want to go among mad people." You remarked upon seeing the word 'Mad' sprayed on the signboard. Everything you have encountered so far is defying your common sense. You turned back but Law had disappeared.

"Oh, you can't help that, we're all mad here. I'm mad. You're mad." He reappeared behind you.

You jumped in surprise. "How do you know I'm mad?"

"You must be otherwise you wouldn't have come here." He disappeared again.

"Stop vanishing so suddenly! You're making me giddy."

"My bad. I'll see you later at the King's palace." Law turned into a cat before slowly disappearing, starting from his tail to his grin.

"Creepy cat."

"I can hear you!"

You walk down the (spade/heart/club/diamond) path.


	4. Meeting the Executives

Chapter 4: Meeting the Executives

You reached a large house with large symbols of a Spade, a Heart, a Club and a Diamond. Apparently all 4 paths had the same destination. You approached a large table outside the house where three men were sitting at, laughing and drinking.

One of the men wears a light colored hat with brown locks of hair coming down from it. He has striped, orange and red rectangular streaks that run down from his forehead, through his eyes, straight to his chin, wears a pink shirt with purple pants and a crimson cape made of steel. The man was tall and thin. His legs were so long that his legs were next to his face when sitting down.

The second man has dark hair that is worn as a bowl-cut. He wears a small pair of sunglasses and has a broad flat nose, which is commonly seen with snot hanging out of it. He has a long, thick beard and some stubby hair on his upper lips. His lips are a bit thicker than normal and his teeth are round and have some space between them. He has a prominent hunch and appears to be considerably taller than normal people, although his slouching back takes some height away. His attire consists of a long coat with a ring-pattern on it. He does not wear any footwear but wears a mid-length chained-shackle on each of his ankles, which are not linked together.

The third man was silently watching his two friends. He is an extremely broad, intimidating and muscular man with long, wavy lavender hair, which hangs down to his shoulders. His shoulders, which have three spikes protruding out of each shoulder blade appear to be part of his actual flesh. He wears a light-colored spade shaped armoured chestplate with the spade symbol attached by light-colored leather straps and a metal chain in-between the light-colored leather straps at the top with armour plating stretched and wrapped around his sides and black and white armbands just a round his elbows.

Upon seeing you, the three men welcomed you. The second man was standing very close to you, making you feel extremely uncomfortable.

"TOO CLOSE!" You screamed in his face. You felt slightly disgusted, you stepped on something slimy at his feet. This man resembled a snail!

"Behehehehe!"

"Who are you? I'm (Name)" You offered your hand to the tall and thin man.

"Diamond Executive, Diamanté." Diamanté introduced himself. "Club Executive: Trébol and Spade Executive: Pica." He introduced the other executives.

Trébol starting laughing. "I can't stop laughing about just now. My snot is running! Ne ne, why don't you tell her about your Coliseum, Diamanté? You're the Hero! Behehehe."

"You should know better than to tease Baby 5 about something like that! Seriously, that girl is too trusting. She'll do anything if you told her she was needed."

You gazed at Diamanté. "Diamanté-sama is a Hero?"

"No, I'm not a hero."

"Yes, you are. You ARE the HERO of the Coliseum." Trébol insisted.

"If you insist, then YES! I AM THE HERO!" Diamanté raised a fist.

You sweat-dropped. This place was slowly driving you insane.

"Do you know how to get to the Flower Field?" You wanted to get out.

Diamanté and Trébol pointed at opposite directions. The two turned to face each other to insist they were correct. "It's THIS way. No, you're wrong!" The two said together. "Pica! Tell her I'm right! Shaddup!"

Pica pointed in a direction different from both of them. "Over there."

'_Such a high voice!'_ You thought to yourself, lest you offend the man.

You followed (Insert Executive)'s directions.


	5. The Royal Palace

Chapter 5: The Royal Palace

You finally reached the palace, after many twists and turns.

You followed the path into a garden. Two men were playing croquet.

Upon closer inspection, you realised that they were using live flamingos as mallets and live hedgehogs as the balls.

"Off with his head!" You heard one of the men command. A man was immediately taken away by two guards.

"Hello again." Law appeared next to you in his cat form.

You slapped the cat's face. "I almost screamed. What did that guy do anyway?"

"Him?" Law turned. You were referring to the man who had been taken away by the guards. "He didn't let the King win. So he is punishing him."

"By decapitation? He's mad!"

"I told you before, didn't I? We're all mad here."

"Who's there?!" The King called out.

You stood up from where you were hiding. "I'm (Name)." You suddenly remembered who you were talking to. "King-sama." You bowed.

The King was a blonde-haired man who wears red-tinted sunglasses, a pink feathery coat, a white v-neck top which exposed his muscular body and zebra-printed pants. He held a pink flamingo.

The man next to him was a blonde haired man smoking a cigarette, wearing a white shirt with heart prints, beige pants, mismatched shoes, black sunglasses, a red hood and a black feathered mantle. He was holding a black flamingo.

"Come, my dear!" The King beckoned you over. "Play a game with the Duke and I. Go choose a mallet."

You selected a (colour) flamingo and a (colour) hedgehog.

"Ehh?" You stared at the 'arches'. They were the guards standing on all fours!

You swung your 'mallet'. The flamingo decided to bend its neck as you hit the 'ball'. So you missed. You tried again. You missed again. Your hedgehog fell asleep. You could feel a dark atmosphere behind you. The King's glare was drilling two holes into the back of your head.

"The King is getting impatient, (Name)-chan. Your head might roll if you miss this time." You heard Law say but you couldn't see him.

You straightened your mallet before swinging it again. You hit successfully. The hedgehog rolled under 2 arches.

It was the Duke's turn. He walked towards his hedgehog and suddenly tripped. He stood up and hit his hedgehog. It went under 3 arches before the man's mantle burst into flames.

"Cora-san, you're burning again!" Law shouted. A guard doused the Duke in water. _The Duke must catch fire almost all the time since the guards were already prepared with the bucket of water_, you thought to yourself.

"My turn." The King made his way over. With one swing, the hedgehog rolled under all of the arches. The King was cheating, since the hedgehog rolled under all the arches on its own accord. You didn't say anything, in fear of losing your head.

The King finally noticed Law. "Mangy thing, why are you in my palace grounds again?! Off with your head!"

Law detached his head. "Good enough for you? Doflamingo-ya."

"How rude of you to call the King by his first name." The guards shouted Law. Law vanished again.

"Then, off with YOUR head!" The King points at you.

The Duke stands in front of you to protect you. "Are you betraying me, little brother? Then off with BOTH your heads!"

Your whole body tensed up. The King was about to kill you when you suddenly interrupted the King.

"Wait!" You remembered you were talking to the King again. "King-sama." You were most likely going to die but it is worth trying. "Shouldn't we have a trial?"

The King paused and tapped his chin with a long digit. "Fine by me." He shrugged.

You were brought to the courtroom by the guards.


	6. The Trial

Chapter 6: The Trial

You entered the courtroom and the King on his throne, surrounded by a large crowd. The trial had already started before you even came in. Which didn't seem to make sense to you, since you were sure you took less than 5 minutes to reach the courtroom.

The Duke kneels, chained, before the King.

_Wasn't the King friendly with the Duke? _

You see that same silver-grey rabbit scrambling towards them before transforming into his human form. This time, Gladius was wearing a top hat. Gladius, serving the court as a herald, reads the accusation that the Duke has stolen the King's fruit. It appears that the King had almost forgotten about the incident, but you reminded him when you asked for a trial.

* * *

><p>Gladius calls each executive to the stand to give whatever evidence they had.<p>

"I call the Diamond Executive and Hero of the Coliseum, Diamanté to the stand."

Diamanté comes forward. "I'm not a Hero. You're too kind!"

"But you're the Hero." The King continues.

"No, I'm not."

"Ok, you're not the hero." The King continued.

"If you insist, then YES, I AM THE HERO!" There was some cheering at the back of the courtroom.

"SILENCE!" A table behind exploded. The courtroom was in a complete (and awkward) silence.

* * *

><p>"I call the Club Executive, Trébol to the stand."<p>

"TOO CLOSE!" The King leans as far away as his chair would allow him from Trébol.

"I said '**to the stand**'." Trébol moves away from the King and towards the stand.

"Ne ne, I know the Duke stole the King's fruit." You looked up. _Was there finally going to be something sensible in the weird place you're in?_

"What evidence do you have?" Gladius asked.

"No evidence. I just know. Behehehehehe. Ah! My snot is running!"

You felt yourself sink a little closer to depression. _The people here are all mad. Even if they had the same faces as the Donquixote Family, these people are all mad. _You thought to yourself.

* * *

><p>"I call the Spade Executive, Pica to the stand."<p>

"I did not see who stole the King's fruit."

_OMG! A normal response!_ You calmed yourself down. _Shouldn't get my hopes up too high just yet._

"Huhuhu…" Someone at the back was trying to restraint his laughter.

The King suddenly stood up and pointed at the man who laughed. "The man who laughed! OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!"

"Please! It was an honest mistake! He's a newbie!" His friend defended him.

"Silence! Off with his head!"

You start shaking in fear. The trial is getting more stupid with each passing moment, in your opinion, but yet death was constant and unpredictable.

* * *

><p>Gladius calls you to the stand.<p>

"But I know nothing whatever about the King's fruit." You honestly told the Jury.

"Such a useless girl you are." The King scolded you. Your brow quivered in annoyance. You didn't know the Duke, or this place for the matter, existed until today yet the King calls you useless.

You raise a hand. "May I know when the Duke stole the King's fruit?" You asked out of curiosity.

"16 years ago." Gladius told you.

Your brow quivered in annoyance again. You can't see how more stupid this trial can get.

* * *

><p>The King grows bored quickly and demands for the sentence to be passed before the verdict. You were wrong once again, the trial <strong>could<strong> indeed get more stupid.

"What? That's stupid! You haven't even proven if the Duke is guilty and you're going to punish him?!" After your words slipped through your lips, you immediately regretted. Everyone gave you a death glare, the King's glare was especially intense.

"Off with your head!" He lunged forward at you.

You shrieked and abruptly wake up.

You found yourself in Flower Field. You pinched yourself just to check if you were awake. Yup, you are awake.

"What a strange dream."


End file.
